wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin quests
Introduction These are discussions of the salient points of each Paladin quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs they do hit all the high points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your paladin-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the paladin trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. The Quests Level 1 Consecrated Rune (Dwarf Paladin) Level 1 Consecrated Letter (Human Paladin) Level 2 Paladin Training (Draenei Paladin) Level 1 Paladin Training (Blood Elf Paladin) Level 12 The Tome of Divinity/Redemption (Dwarf and Human/Draenei - Redemption spell) The reward for this quest series is your resurrection spell, Redemption. Your trainer will instruct you to travel to the nearby capital city and speak the trainer there. You will receive a quest from that trainer. For humans, the quest-giver is Duthorian Rall in the Cathedral in Stormwind; for dwarves, Tiza Battleforge upstairs in the Hall of Mysteries in Ironforge, and for draenei, Jol in the Vault of Lights in the Exodar. *Humans and Dwarves will now receive a quest to help a local resident through some troubles. For humans, seek out Stephanie Turner in the Trade District; for dwarves, seek out John Turner in the Commons. You will have to provide ten linen cloth to complete the quest. *Return to the quest-giver to get the next part of this series. You will receive a Symbol of Life and be required to talk to a nearby NPC who will tell you a story about a friend of his who needs help. *Follow the quest directions. Humans need to head to Heroes' Vigil in eastern Elwynn Forest. Dwarves need to head to Helm's Bed Lake in eastern Dun Morogh. Draenei need to head to the Bristlelimb Enclave in southeastern Bloodmyst Isle. Locate the dead NPC in need at that location and use the Symbol of Life on him to resurrect him. *For humans and dwarves, the resurrected NPC will now offer you a quest to kill nearby Defias Wizards (for humans) or Dark Iron Spies (for dwarves) for a drop. This item will only drop if you are on the quest. Once you have the item, return to the capital city and the NPC near your trainer. You will then learn your resurrection spell. Level 12 Redeeming the Dead (Blood Elf - Redemption spell) The reward for this quest is your resurrection spell, Redemption. The quest giver for this, and other quests, is Knight-Lord Bloodvalor. Although technically not a Paladin trainer, he is in their building, in the Farstriders' Square section of Silvermoon City, just to the north of the northernmost entrance into the building. *The first part of this quest involves heading out to a small, nondescript island in the northern portion of the Ghostlands. There you enter a small cave and kneel at a brazier inside. This causes you to be attacked by a level 12 Blood Elf mob. After you defeat the mob, you will receive credit for completion of the quest and must return to Silvermoon. *Now you will receive a quest which involves heading into the chamber beneath the paladin trainer and draining the power out of the naaru, M'uru, into a small crystal phial. You then have to take the phial to the inn directly south of the paladin trainer in Silvermoon and use it to resurrect your attacker from the first part of the quest (he was working for the Blood Knights). Return to the quest giver after this and you're done. thumb|right|250px|A Dwarf wielding Verigan's Fist! Level 20 The Tome of Valor (Sense Undead, Bastion of Stormwind, and Verigan's Fist) The rewards for this quest series will be the ability Sense Undead, the shield Bastion of Stormwind, and an incredibly nice two-handed mace, Verigan's Fist. An NPC near the trainer in your capital city will provide you with a volume, the Tome of Valor. Use the tome to start the quest, which will direct you to talk to your trainer. The next quest will take you to Westfall's Longshore, on the far southwestern coast. You must speak with Daphne Stilwell, accept her quest, and then defend her from several waves of attacking Defias. This quest can be soloed at level twenty with great care, but bringing a friend will make it considerably easier. Do not forget that you can heal Daphne. Return to your trainer in the capital city (Draenei Paladins must go to Stormwind Cathedral) to learn Sense Undead and receive the Bastion of Stormwind. At this point, your trainer will direct you to speak with Jordan Stilwell outside the gates of Ironforge. Jordan will give you the quest The Test of Righteousness to gather the components to make the rare two-handed mace Verigan's Fist. The note will provide the details on where and how to get each of the four pieces. *Whitestone Oak Lumber - in the Deadmines in Westfall; from the Goblin Woodcarves located in the room with the Shredder *Purified Kor Gem - in Blackfathom Deeps in Ashenvale; from various Blackfathom naga just outside the instance. Warning: you must talk to Thundris Windweaver in Auberdine, Darkshore in order to get the quest Seeking the Kor Gem to retrieve the gem. If you do not have this quest, the gem will not drop! Return the corrupted gem you find to Thundris to receive the purified gem you need. *Jordan's Smithing Hammer - in Shadowfang Keep in Silverpine Forest; laying on a box inside the stables, on the far end of the courtyard before you go up the ramp. *Jordan's Refined Ore Shipment - in the Mo'grosh Stronghold in northeast Loch Modan; a crate outside a cave, guarded by elite ogres. Warning: you must talk to Bailor Stonehand in Thelsamar in order to get the quest Bailor's Ore Shipment to retrieve the ore. If you do not have this quest, you will not be able to open the ore crate! Return the ore to Bailor in order to receive the item you need. Once you provide all four items to Jordan Stilwell, he will craft the mace for you. thumb|left|250px|A Blood Elf wielding a Blood-Tempered Ranseur. Level 20 Return to Silvermoon (Sense Undead, Blood-Tempered Ranseur) For this quest, Bloodvalor will send you to talk to another of the Blood Knights to the north of Silvermoon, Bloodmourn. Travel north through the Ruins of Silvermoon and take the east path just before the bridge to the starting area. After a short run you will arrive at Bloodmourn, who will direct you to defeat four Blood Knight Champions one after the other. Each of these Knights fights with a different aspect of the paladin styles. For instance, one uses retribution spells with a two-handed weapon, while another uses a shield and sword and uses protection abilities. The fights aren't particularly difficult, but can last a little longer than expected as they do heal themselves. After defeating the champions you will be sent back to Bloodvalor and will receive Sense Undead. Bloodvalor will then give you the quest The Path of the Adept to gather the components to make the rare two-handed polearm Blood-Tempered Ranseur. The note will provide the details on where and how to get each of the four pieces. *Corrupted Kor Gem - dropped by mobs in and just outside Blackfathom Deeps. *Crate of Bloodforged Ingots - found in Shadowfang Keep. To acquire the Bloodforged Ingots, simply talk to the NPC locked in the cell closest to the stairway near the first major door. He will tell you where you can locate the Ingots. Be mindful as shortly after you leave the area he will turn into one of the Shadowfang werewolves and will chase the party. The ingots themselves are in a crate in the right-hand corner of the stables with the felsteeds. *Blood of the Wrathful - after defeating Jergosh the Invoker in Ragefire Chasm, activate the orb next to him to summon Zelemar the Wrathful, a level 20 elite demon. He drops the Blood of the Wrathful. *Blood Knight Insignia - found in Deatholme on a dead Blood Elf next to the chained down cauldron on the left as you enter Deatholme. Level 40 The Tome of Nobility/The Thalassian Warhorse (all classes - Summon Warhorse spell) The reward for this quest is the spell Summon Warhorse, which provides a mount for you to ride. The quest simply involves speaking to the trainer in your capital city, accepting the quest, and speaking to them again to complete it. This quest is no longer available. Instead, characters must learn this ability from their trainer at the base cost of (Or lower if you have at least Friendly or better reputation with the trainer's faction). On receiving the skill, you also receive Apprentice level in Riding skill. Level 50 (Holy Mightstone + Choice of Rare Reward) is a quest introduced in patch 1.8. Most other classes have a similar quest as the paladin one which gives a reward, out of three choices. See Lightforged Blade for other notes. It starts from Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, sending you to Chillwind Point in Western Plaguelands to assist Commander Ashlam Valorfist. The main objective is collect 20 , simply by equipping your Argent Dawn Commission and killing undead at Sorrow Hill. From there, Ashlam will send you to Sunken Temple to retrieve 6 Voodoo Feathers of different colors. These feathers are dropped by the 6 Seal Guardians (undead trolls) located in the Upper Balconies. The same feathers are required for similar Warrior, Warlock and Priest quests, so finding a group to kill the trolls should not be a problem. Returning the 6 Feathers to Commander Ashlam gives a reward of the , , and one of the following: * * * Level 50 (Scourgebane) The level 50 quest starts at Champion Bachi in Silvermoon City or Champion Cyssa Dawnrose in The Undercity, who sends you to The Bulwark to meet with Mehlar Dawnblade. Once there, you are directed to take vengeance on The Scourge. Notably by having a chat with the Argent Officer Garush and acquiring an Argent Dawn Commission, then returning to Mehlar with 20 s. After returning the stones to Mehlar, he crushes them. He then sends you with the crushed remains of the scourgestones to Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, who has the knowledge of how to turn these crushed stones into a weapon that can be used against the Scourge. Sylvanas isn't very happy to see you with those crushed stones, but knows that you are fueled by the same vengeance she has. She sends you to the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. In there you need to kill Atal'alarion who is carrying a Putrid Vine. Return it to Mehlar, and he will forge the vine and fragments into . Level 60 (Summon Charger) The reward for this quest is the spell Summon Charger, which provides an epic (fast) mount for you to ride. (See also: Charger.) Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in Stormwind will give you the two quest series: one to get the exorcism censer, one to get the barding. Once you have both items, you will receive a short quest to obtain the scryer. You will then use the scryer in Scholomance to summon monsters to fight, at the end of which you will be able to obtain your spell. Exorcism Censer #Emphasis on Sacrifice - travel to Ironforge to retrieve High Priest Rohan's exorcism censer. You will need to provide 150 gold to complete this quest. #To Show Due Judgement - High Priest Roah will instruct you to return the censer to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. #Exorcising Terrordale - Lord Grayson will give you a quest to take the Exorcism Censer to Terrordale in the Eastern Plaguelands. There you must use the censer on the green swirls you see, revealing one to three Terrordale Spirits per use. Slay twenty-five spirits and return to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. Barding #The Work of Grimand Elmore - talk to Grimand Elmore in Stormwind's Dwarven District and provide the materials listed below to obtain your Arcanite Barding. ##150 gold ##6 Arcanite Bar - made by an alchemist transmuting an Arcane Crystal and a Thorium Bar (on a 23-hour cooldown) ##5 Stratholme Holy Water - from some of the crates in the undead side of Stratholme ##40 Runecloth - cloth that drops from high-level humanoids and undead ##10 Arthas' Tears - harvested by herbalists #Take the Arcanite Barding to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in Stormwind. You will be given a quest to travel to Southshore and speak with Merideth Carlson. #Manna-Enriched Horse Feed - talk to Merideth Carlson in Southshore and give her 50 gold and 20 Enriched Manna Biscuits. The biscuits can be purchased from the Argent Dawn Quartermaster in either Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands or Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Your reputation with the Argent Dawn must be at least Friendly in order to purchase the biscuits. #Ancient Equine Spirit - travel to Dire Maul west and slay Tendris Warpwood. Upon his death, an equine spirit will appear. Quickly talk to the equine spirit before it runs away. Your enriched horse feed and arcanite barding will be consumed to create Blessed Arcanite Barding. N.B.: Tendris will yell for any surviving Ironbark Protector patrols early in the battle. #Blessed Arcanite Barding - Return the Blessed Arcanite Barding to Lord Grayson in Stormwind. Summoning the Charger #The Divination Scryer - once you have both the Exorcism Censer and the Blessed Arcanite Barding, Lord Grayson in Stormwind will require you to provide one Azerothian Diamond and one Pristine Black Diamond. You will receive a Divination Scryer. #Assemble a good five-man party and travel to Scholomance. Fight down to Rattlegore, kill him, and clear his room. The Fight Have your party move to the corner by the door so you have some breathing room. Make sure that all party members are in the room, before placing the Scryer, because the doors will be closed. Place your Scryer on the mound in the center of the room and run over to join your party. Waves of mobs will be spawned, each requiring a particular Judgement to be used on them in order to defeat them. The proper Judgement will release a strong AoE effect against the mobs and/or stun them. In order of waves, use the following judgements: #Judgement of Wisdom #Judgement of Justice #Judgement of Righteousness #Judgement of Light Tips: *Use your Shadow Resistance Aura (Buff of a Priest is even better, so you can use another Aura). *Bring multiple paladins for multiple Judgements. *Use the Judgements when the mobs are grouped up to maximize the AoE damage and stun. *If by chance your group wipes during this fight, simply return to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker in the Stormwind Cathedral and abandon the quest, re-accept it, and you will be given a new Scryer. (The Scryer is used up if you wipe). NOTE: If the group wipes on the encounter, you will have to reset the instance, as the door to the Hatchery will remain closed. This is not a bug; Blizzard views this as a necessarily difficult challenge, with the reset an appropriate "punishment" for failure. After the last wave of mobs, the Death Knight Darkreaver will appear. Use the very short breaks between the fights to rebuff and get Mana, you will need it! Slay him and a spirit horse will appear. Talk to the horse, loot the quest item from Darkreaver, target your Scryer, and use the quest item. Level 60 (Summon Charger, Blood Knight Tabard) In addition to receiving your epic Charger mount, you will also receive a Blood Knight tabard upon completing these quests. This is the same tabard NPCs such as Lady Liadrin are seen wearing in-game. Knight-Lord Bloodvalor starts this quest-chain with , and sends you to talk to Lady Liadrin who will give you all the following steps. # – Lady Liadrin wants a donation of the following items: ##40 Runecloth ##10 Sungrass ##6 Arcanite Bar ##5 Dark Rune ## # – Kill 15 Scourge Siege Engineers and destroy 3 Scourge Meat Wagons. Those are located in Eastern Plaguelands, near the end of the road that leads into Ghostlands. This quest is easily solo-able by a level 60. # (First) – Gather some Tyr's Hand Holy Water from the Library Wing of the Abbey in Tyr's Hand. The bowl of Holy Water is on the ground floor of the building on your left as you enter Tyr's Hand. The Library Wing is the left part of the building as you enter it.thumb|The Abbey with the Holy Water is the building on the left-hand side on this picture of [[Tyr's Hand]] # (Second) – Lady Liadrin wants you to gather some items for her again: ##1 Azerothian Diamond ##1 Pristine Black Diamond ##1 Arcane Catalyst – this is bought from Zalle, the Reagent Vendor in Silvermoon for (only if Honored with Silvermoon). ##1 Crepuscular Powder – this is bought from Darlia, the Poison Supplier in Silvermoon for (only if Honored with Silvermoon). # (Third) – Go to the Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme and douse the eternal flame that protects it from the devastation of the city. Fight anyone that would try to defend the chapel. This is the building right as you enter Stratholme from the Eastwall Gate, where Aurius is located. As soon as you douse the flame, Aurius becomes hostile and attacks you. Once Aurius is dead, 5 paladins – :*Aelmar the Vanquisher :*Gregor the Justiciar :*Vicar Hieronymus :*Cathela the Seeker :*Nemas the Arbiter : – appear outside of the chapel and charge in. Once they've all been defeated, the quest will be marked as complete and you can return to Lady Liadrin to get your Charger and your tabard. See Also See also the main article "Paladin". Category:Paladins Paladin quests